Darkling
by Savage Eden
Summary: My first attempt at a VERY mild slash. Legolas/Frodo. Probably doesn't deserve the R rating but hey, I like playing it safe. Semi-Angsty on Legolas' part but not as much as I would've liked. CHAP. 2 UP! ~Complete, I think~
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything ('cept the story of course!). Every character belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein. Legolas is in my closet eating oatmeal right now; he just appeared there. He looked quite confused, the poor thing. Now he's listening to some music, happy as a clam. Yup. ^_~

Author's Note: My first attempt at writing slash (Legolas/Frodo)…eep! I know my last story was WAY too abrupt, but that's how I like 'em. Sure it sounds more like an excuse to be lazy but… This happens in "The Fellowship of the Ring" and it's near the beginning, somewhere. Thoughts are indicated in / and \.

Anywho, ON TO THE STORY!!!

Darkling

It was a dreary day in Middle-Earth. Ominous storm clouds shifted above the Fellowship as they trudged through a field. The small hobbit by the name of Frodo turned his intense blue eyes to the sky above him, receiving a drop of rain to the tip of his nose.

"I believe we should be hurrying, it's going to rain soon…," He said faintly. The figure ahead of him turned on his heel to face Frodo. It was none other than Legolas. His pristine and angelic face was clouded somewhat, as though he was deeply troubled. Frodo smirked a bit. "What troubles you so Legolas?" He chortled slightly, as Legolas seemed to shake a thought from his head and turned his emerald hued eyes to him.

"Oh..Er nothing. I think the oncoming storm has frazzled me somewhat." He said, walking in step with the hobbit. Frodo couldn't help but stare at the elf's beautiful face, his golden hair. /He hasn't been like himself lately. Distant. The eyes seem empty.\ Frodo thought. But he shook these thoughts away when it began to pour down rain. Legolas suddenly lifted Frodo from the ground and ran into the forest near the end of the field, Aragon, Boromir, Gandalf, Grimli, and the other hobbits behind him. His keen eyes spied a cave right inside the forest and he proceeded to lead the Fellowship into it. "This should do to keep us dry tonight." Legolas commented absently as he inspected the cave.

"It's seems unoccupied, this will do nicely." Gandalf commented, propping his stick against the wall and hanging his pointed hat 'pon it. Boromir proceeded to lay the packs and bedding down, Aragon helping him. Frodo shook the water from his hair, watching as Legolas set down his bow and quiver and removed his green tunic, revealing a white undershirt (old time wife beater ^_^ hehe) that accentuated every muscle in the elf's upper body. It wasn't until Legolas turned and laid his eyes upon the hobbit that Frodo realized he was staring. "What are you looking at Frodo?" He inquired with a smile. Frodo turned cherry red. "Um..Er..Nothing.." He replied shakily and busied himself with pulling a loaf of bread from the sack slung about his shoulder. He held out the loaf to Legolas, "Want some?" He asked innocently, Legolas nodded with a smile and tore off a bit of the bread. It was then that Aragon returned with some firewood. Though it was damp, Gandalf was able to dry it enough to enable Legolas to light it. The Fellowship then sat around the fire, chewing thoughtfully on their dinner.

After supper, everyone laid out their bedding. Frodo casually set his down by Legolas', receiving nothing but a smile and a nod from the other. "Goodnight." Gandalf called to everyone, and all was silent. The only figure standing was Aragon, taking his turn in watching for danger. Frodo couldn't sleep though; he could only lay awake with his clear blue eyes looking at Legolas' back and the rise and fall of his sides. /He looks so peaceful.\ Frodo thought to himself. He stayed like that for an hour or two when suddenly Aragon strode by him and tapped Legolas' shoulder slightly, signaling to Legolas that it was his turn to watch. Frodo sighed quietly as the object of his affection left his view. He could do nothing but sleep now.

Frodo was jerked from his pleasant dreams by a small whimper. He lifted his head to see the origin of the sound. Everyone was asleep, except for Legolas. He was sitting by the mouth of the cave, water dripping from the top of it, his face in his hands. Frodo quietly got up and hid in the shadows to see what Legolas did next. Legolas lifted his head and produced his sharp pocketknife, cutting his arm. A thin line of blood ran down his arm and he sliced himself again, and again. There was anger in his eyes, and hurt, and pain. He whispered something in Elvish over and over again. Something Frodo knew to be, "Hate." Frodo's eyes widened and he stifled a gasp. "Legolas, why?" Frodo asked suddenly, stepping into the light. He cursed himself for not being stupid. /God…You can be such a headcase Frodo. Why did you do that? Dammit.\ He thought, eyes falling upon Legolas' tear streaked face. His emerald eyes were full of fear, something Frodo had rarely seen in the elf. "Why?" He repeated, walking over to him. Legolas merely flung himself upon the hobbit, sobbing into his neck. "Legolas…it's ok. Just tell me, why are you hurting yourself like this?" Frodo looked around warily; hoping the others would not awaken. Legolas lifted his head. "I-I..I just feel so alone." He said faintly, Frodo gently placed a hand on the side of Legolas' face. "Legolas, you are never alone. You have me, Aragon, Grimli, Merry, Pippin, and all the others! You should've talked to us, we can help you." A glimmer of desperation found it's way into his voice, tears forming and the corners of his eyes. He wiped a tear from Legolas' face, pulling a piece of cloth to wrap around the cut. When he held Legolas' arm in his hand, he could see more scars. Many more. They snaked up his arms like snakes. His elven healing abilities weren't working correctly because of the depression that clouded his head. Legolas whimpered again as Frodo moved his face closer to his, and kissed him. Legolas tensed, but eagerly returned it in full. Frodo snaked his arm around Legolas' thin waist, feeling arms around his own. When they pulled apart, Legolas suddenly spoke. "How long have you felt this way Frodo?" Frodo shrugged, "Since I first saw you of course. You're beautiful Legolas and I can't stand to see you hurting yourself this way." The elf's eyes lowered in shame, Frodo's fingers gripping his chin and lifting it to face him. "It's alright, if you ever need to talk again just ask. I love you Legolas, you know that now. I can' t stand to see you suffer." To prove this point, Frodo gently kissed his forehead. "Now you should get some sleep, you look ghastly." Frodo joked, leading Legolas back to his bedroll. He watched as the beautiful elf got into his bed and covered himself before bending down to kiss him. "Goodnight Frodo…" Legolas whispered through their locked lips, his hand stroking Frodo's hair. Their hands linked until Frodo walked away to watch the rest of the night, crystalline eyes watching his prince sleep peacefully. Legolas' would take some healing, and he would have to talk about his depression fully before it would go away. But that was a bridge they would cross when they came to it…

~Fin~

Not my best, too fluffy and happy. I do better with angst stuff that's sad. But anyways, R&R Please!


	2. Part II

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It made me really want to expand on the storyline more. I think this is the last chapter, and it won't be happy! No happy-ending. *** evil grin * **Once again, thoughts are in / and \

Disclaimer: If the real Tolkein ever read this, he would scream. But all the characters belong to him. I'm too un-creative to think up my own characters without the fic seeming "cliché." It's a major pet peeve of mine… Actually if you're wondering, Legolas still resides at my house. He's taken a liking to my pool now.

Part II

"I can't help him anymore Gandalf, he's slipping into depression again. I've tried everything. The scars and gashes thicken with each passing day. I don't know what to do now." Frodo exclaimed in anguish. Tears stained his cheeks, carving tiny rivers of sorrow down his face. Gandalf looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know what we can do for him. If this grief will not stray from its purpose, he will die." He replied grimly. Frodo wanted to scream. /Leoglas, my beloved Prince. Why won't you let me save you?\ He thought to himself as he walked away from Gandalf. The rest of the Fellowship were absently talking to one another, their moods dismal and affected by their elven friend's grief. 

Legolas, meanwhile, sat upon a single granite boulder on the fringe of the clearing where the group was camping. His clothing was torn and ragged, the emerald glee that once sparkled in his eyes was now reduced to a dull gray green. His face was paler than ever, like a ghastly white and gray. Frodo strode dejectedly over to him, lowering to his side. He gently snaked an arm around the depressed elf's waist. Legolas' features softened as he lowered his head to Frodo's shoulder. "I'm sorry Frodo…I really am. I just wish that I hadn't brought you into this." Frodo put a hand to his lips, silencing him. "Shh…I don't care Legolas. I love you. More than anything you'll ever know." Legolas gently closed his eyes, drifting into a troubled sleep in Frodo's embrace.

~*~

Later that night, it was Legolas' watch. Frodo sat in his bedrolls, his eyes watching his beloved cut himself over and over. He silently began to cry, Legolas' depression weighing on him. He jumped up and ran over to Legolas, tearing the blade from his hand. "Why must you do this to me Legolas?!?" He exclaimed, sobbing. "Watching you do this to yourself when I'm trying as hard as I can hurts me! I just want to help you…" He collapsed at Legolas feet, his sobbing muffled by the soft earth. Legolas nimbly jumped down, wrapping his long arms around the hobbit's waist. "Frodo…I-I-I just…I can't help it." He stuttered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Well are you trying to do yourself over?" Frodo snarled, lifting the elf's thin arm covered in bleeding cuts. "Look at yourself. What do you see?" Legolas' empty green eyes fall upon his mutilated arm. A pool of water down at the foot of the boulder showed a reflection of a pale faced, ashen gray elf. Faded. Legolas looked at Frodo again, disbelief flooding onto his features. His dissolved into sobs on Frodo's chest, Frodo's thin fingers stroking his hair. "Frodo…I see now. I-I've been treating you so horribly. I love you so much…" Frodo cupped the elf's chin, lifting his eyes to meet his crystal clear blue ones. Frodo kissed every single tear from his lover's face, pulling a piece of cloth from his clothing to wipe the blood from his arms. Legolas pushed his hands away, pulling Frodo into yet another passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling in the midsummer's eve.

~*~

In the next few weeks Legolas considerably improved. The color returned to his cheeks, the emerald happiness emerging into his eyes again. But everyday, in a small corner of his mind, his depression brooded. It spread once more. But this time in secret. No one knew it was happening. Even Frodo was oblivious to that fact that soon a terrible sadness would engulf the Fellowship, tearing it apart.

~*~

One night the weather was freezing, sending the Fellowship deep into their bedcovers. Legolas was on watch, Frodo able to sleep peacefully now. /He doesn't suspect a thing.\ He thought to himself, walking over to Frodo and stroking his cheek. Legolas pressed his lips to the Hobbit's forehead, linking his fingers with Frodo's. He walked off to the middle of the clearing, producing his pocketknife once more. It was stained with his own blood from his previous cutting sessions. With a fateful swipe to each wrist, Legolas fell to the ground. His breathing became ragged and difficult, blackness closing in. Until he couldn't see anymore. Legolas was dead.

__

The depression they thought they had cured defeated them once and for all. Suicide is what tore the Fellowship. It destroyed it

~Fin~

__

It's totally complete now. See I told you it wasn't gonna end happy! ^_~ R&R & I'll luff yew forever!


End file.
